Ecos de la niebla
by Placeba
Summary: Entre sueños terroríficos y nieblas tétricas, los seguidores de un antiguo culto buscan a sus "Elegidos" para que regresen a su tierra con fines que distan de ser espirituales. Muerte, sangre, secretos y verdades ocultas tras las densas cortinas de niebla que envuelven el solitario y enigmático pueblo de Silent Hill. Kenny M./OC


**Disclaimer:** Creo que South Park les pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone;por su lado, Silent Hill se debe gracias a Team Silent, Konami y un numeroso etcétera. La unión es idea mía, tal como mis OC, lugares y algunas cosillas más.

* * *

**ECOS DE LA NIEBLA**

_por Placeba _

* * *

**I **

El déjà vu

* * *

El imaginario letrero con letras grandes de neón que se manifestaba en cada esquina que dejaba atrás, y que rezaba constantemente el hecho de que se encontraba inmersa en un mal sueño, se le estaba haciendo demasiado fácil de obviar.

No importaba que conociera de antemano lo que iba a suceder; que entendiera, aún en la pesadilla, que todo eso era sólo otra fantasía condenadamente tétrica creada por su subconsciente dormido o tampoco que ya perdiera la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se había encontrado en ese mismo lugar. Ella únicamente seguía con el transcurso de los acontecimientos como un insecto embelesado de un foco de luz, sin tener la capacidad de razonar los motivos que la empujaban a ello e imposibilitada de poder hacer algo contra el flujo irrisoriamente poderoso que la absorbía y que al mismo tiempo la obligaba a seguir adelante, ignorando adrede la periódica reproducción que cada paso dado parecía succionar de sus más recónditos y secretos recuerdos.

La herida en su hombro derecho comenzaba a punzar con más renuencia. Si bien la adrenalina y el abrasador deseo de escapar nublaba cualquier nimiedad como esa, ya no podía desentenderse de que su cuerpo no era de hierro, que los jadeos que proferían sus labios resecos eran sonoros y lastimosos, que el dolor abdominal estaba quitándole el aliento y que sus muslos comenzaban a pesar el doble de su volumen normal. En lo que lleva teniendo esos sueños frecuentes, eran muy pocas las veces que solía sentir que la línea que dividía la realidad con el sueño fuera tan angosta como ahora, y si no fuera porque la reiteración del mismo le informaba que nada era concreto y verdadero -además de las múltiples conjeturas de por qué diablos ella se encontraría en un lugar tan horrible como aquel-, su razón se vería engañada con que toda esa realidad era la verdad, que sí se encontraba huyendo entre esas calles oxidadas y deterioradas, y que la rojiza atmosfera emponzoñada que la rodeaba y cernía su cuerpo parecía el abrazo helado de la muerte queriendo llevarla.

La sangre seca, las cañerías ensortijadas y filosas, los cuerpos mutilados de formas inimaginables esparcidos en el suelo; todo era de un rojo violento que quitaba el resuello. Una abominación agresiva y cruel que la hace querer gritar y llorar como una niña que busca ser confortada con el calor de una madre.

El intempestivo susurro de su nombre en el oído la hace trastabillar, cayendo en una superficie que pareció más profunda de lo que la acera parecía. Abrió los ojos cuando entendió que no sufrió ningún dolor. Un circulo sobre ella, que cada vez se veía más lejano, era el único vestigio de luz dentro de toda la espesura que circundaba entorno a su cuerpo. En efecto, estaba cayendo, pero en un hoyo negro que tardaba una eternidad en tener fin.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo disperso y experimentó un tirón en el estomago. Agitó los brazos desesperada por encontrar algo inútil con lo que aferrarse, aún sabiendo que no valía la pena, y sintió que algo le devolvía el contacto. Apretó los ojos y sólo de acuerdo a ese toque palpable y vivido se atrevió a gritar, como siempre cuando llegaba a ese punto del sueño. Gritó con angustia, con miedo y pavor real al verse encogida entre las garras de ese ser invisible que la atormentaba y que la hacía sentir como un animal cazado.

Hubo una cuenta mental desde el número cinco. Cuando llegó al número uno abrió los ojos, y como siempre, se encontró con el techo blanco de su habitación.

—Al menos ésta vez no despertaste a mamá, Ann —murmuró una voz aniñada a su lado derecho. La aludida giró el rostro dando con el ceño fruncido de Roslyn, su hermana menor, quien abrazaba un gato de felpa contra su pecho y la observaba con evidente preocupación.

Su mirada nerviosa y angustiada se posó sobre la niña, buscando distinguir entre su visión nublada por lágrimas y la oscuridad que reinaba entre las cuatro paredes. Sentía la garganta astillada, por lo que imposibilitada a vocalizar palabra alguna, Ann solo se incorporó sobre el colchón suave de su cama y atrajo hacia si el cuerpo pequeño y menudo de su hermana hasta su pecho, uniéndose en un cálido abrazo que, para lamento de Ann, no logró mermar los profusos escalofríos y el sudor gélido que recorría su cuerpo.

Ann apoyo su mentón sobre los cabellos ensortijados de Roslyn y suspiró experimentando la acongojante sensación de que, por más que había despertado, la pesadilla jamás quedaría atrás.

El dulzón aroma a manzanilla que desprendía la cabeza de su hermana no podía atenuar el hedor a óxido. No había caso.

* * *

_Me imagino apareciendo por un rincón un poco intimidada._

_Holitas! ¿Algún humano por aquí? Ésta idea se me ocurrió hace bastantes meses atrás, sin embargo, no me atreví a ponerla a prueba. Hoy, luego de días sin computador, decidí tomar este bosquejo como inicio para ver que salía, y aquí estoy. Me encantaría continuar esta propuesta, presentar el siguiente capitulo como la versión de Kenny (porque sí, los chicos eventualmente van a aparecer), desenmarañar esta retorcida idea que me quita el sueño y mejorar las faltas que llegue a tener. Espero leernos pronto. _


End file.
